


Procreation

by Madame_Butterfly



Series: Thorki and other Drabbles with Loki. [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Almost dead healer, Childbirth, Difficult childbirth, Loki is a great mother, M/M, Marriage with procreating, Odin is a good father, so is Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1925409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Butterfly/pseuds/Madame_Butterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki gives birth to a new child.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Procreation

**Author's Note:**

> I really had to write something with a nice Thor and a nice Odin, I really had to settle my conscience, contrary to popular belief I do have one, believe it or not.
> 
> So I've written a drabble in which Loki gives birth and they discuss names. 
> 
> I own nothing to do with Norse religion and lore. 
> 
> Comments a kudos are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> Literary prowess is to be desired. 
> 
> Almost death warnings.

He had laboured for three days and three nights, pained screams filled the vaulting halls, Thor's hand was broken even, from Loki's squeezing, Loki used a strength he never knew he had, Frigga had to stunt his seidr since he had inadvertently almost killed a healer. Everyone was terribly worried for Loki's health, Odin had gotten the finest midwife in all the nine, a Light Elf. 

But Loki persevered. 

There were so many people in the room, dukes and duchesses, barons and earls, Loki could hardly breathe, the air was heavy and thick. He was gasping for breath. He could not breathe, it was all fading into blackness. 

"Leave now!" Was the command from Thor who had thrown open the doors to Loki's balcony and broken the windows that weren't meant to open in the first place in order to let in air. 

Through the screams that could turn ones insides out and the initial pleading for someone to kill him he had won the battle. Yes, a battle because that is what it was. 

"What do you want to name him?" Asked Thor when Loki was revived and holding onto the pink bundle in his arms. Modi was sitting in his fathers lap looking at the babe with a look of naught but love and admiration and little Hel was laying along the bed next to her mama curled into his side fast asleep. 

"Smärtsam" Loki whispered, 

Thor laughed, his healed hand reached forward stroking Loki's soft hair "As much as I love you we are not naming our son 'painful'"

"Plågsamma, then" Said Loki leaning into Thor's touch. 

"Agonising is not any better" Thor grinned at his wife.

"Then you decide not like I care" Loki scoffs. 

"How about Fenrir? I know you like that name, I heard you when you were discussing names with mother" Thor suggests. 

"Fenrir" Loki whispers running his fingers over the babe's arm.


End file.
